


Status Quo

by kelex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows Buffy doesn't love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, it's Buffy/Riley. However, the three people I've sent it to check it over gave me three other characters they thought it could be. Therefore, YMMV applies.

Oppressive heat. Pressing down on his chest like a leaden weight. He begged silently for a breath of cool air, for a breeze to whisper across the sweaty skin of his chest, even though he knew there was no hope of relief. He didn't want it, to be honest. He wanted to suffer. 

Because it meant he was around her. The pressure on his chest never once stopped choking him; every instant was a fight for the next breath. Every step towards her was making him ache, all over, little splinters of it that crawled under his skin and stabbed him inside until he was nothing but a bloody, pulpy mess.

And nothing, nothing would ever change. Because he knew Buffy never loved him.


End file.
